The New Hero
Red & Blue find out that their old arch nemesis Earl Gray is back to cause havoc to the city. So off go Batman & The Bloser (still boring name) to stop him. But they may not be the only heroes out to stop Earl Gray. Characters *Red *Blue *Rapper *Earl Gray *Gerald Butler *Butlers Transcript (Red, Blue & Rapper are all in a bar) Red: I'm just so bored! Blue: Sometimes I wish something exciting would happen. (suddenly the bartender turns gray and collapses) Red: NOO! NOT MY BEER! Blue: Shut up! (to bartender) Are you alright? How did you....? Bartender: (slowly dying) I think he's back. That gray bastard. Red: What gray bastard!? Broseph!? (pulls out gun) That fucktard! Bartender: No! Earl Gray! Rapper: Who... is Earl Gray? Blue: An old villain who tried to turn everything black and white. Rapper: Seriously? Red: (to bartender) Not to worry! We'll get Batman. Bartender: (slowly dying) G......good. (dies) Red: He's dead. Blue: Just like my heart. Red: Shut Up! We gotta go! Comin' Rapper? Rapper: Nah. I'll stay here. (shows a building with Red narrating) Red: (narrating) Crime strikes once again in this harmless city. But even those villians can be so cruel to the world. But where there's a villian, there's one hero ready to fuck them up! Me. (shows Batman with Bloser standing next to him) Batman: Batman! Bloser: And me! Bloser! Batman: Still worst name ever Bloser: As if there's any other name worst than mine! Batman: Shush! I'm picking something up with my hyper hearing! (a window crash is heard) I can hear it! Bloser: I can hear it too asshole! Batman: It came from the bank! LET"S GO! (flies off) Bloser: Screw my life. (walks off) (time lapse, shows Batman and Bloser entering the bank) Batman: This bank has been totally ruined. Bloser: Just like my life. Batman: Shut up Bloser! (gasps) The ancient diamond has been stolen! Bloser: It could only be the villian himself! Batman: Nah it's just a butler. (shows a butler laughing) Bloser: No! What I meant was Earl Gray sent a butler to do this! Butler: Better stay back wankers! (pulls out an electrifyer) Batman: Impossible! (suddenly two orange arms twist the butler's neck) Bloser: What the fuck!? Batman: Show yourself! SuperRap: Name's SuperRap. Batman: (laughs) And I thought Bloser's name was bad! Bloser: Shut Up! (Suddenly SuperRap uses a string and grabs Batman's neck with it) SuperRap: Don't make me cut your head off with this! Batman: No! I'm sorry! (SuperRap lets go) SuperRap: Your lucky I didn't rip off your head and put it on my wall. (crashed through window and flies off) Batman: Damn! He got away! Bloser: Dude! Don't you remember when we met the Lone Wolf? Batman: No. Bloser: He was also trying to stop Earl Gray! We gotta head to Earl Grey's Warehouse! Batman: Let's go! (flies off) Bloser: I'm sick of him doing that. (runs off) (scene cuts to Earl Gray) Earl Gray: Splendid! Now that we have this diamond we can use my new colour-takeawayer and spread it out to the world with this diamond! Gerald Butler: Colour-takeawayer is such a stupid name. Earl Gray: Oh will you just shut up!? It's hard thinking of brilliant name. (suddenly Earl Gray's diamond is taken from him) Earl Gray: What in grey dazes!? (Earl Gray sees a shadow on his ceiling) Earl Gray: (scared) Goodness! Please don't hurt me! Gerald Butler: Seriously!? Earl Gray: Oh uh I mean... (pulls out his sword) Back off you fiend! (the figure also takes Earl Gray's sword and jumps down from the ceilling. The figure is SuperRap) Earl Gray: GAAH!! SuperRap: Better give back the diamond mate! (pulls out his two swords) Before I make blood splurt out of your face! Earl Gray: GO! TAKE IT! (gives SuperRap the diamond) JUST DON'T KILL ME!!! (runs off) (suddenly Batman & Bloser arrive) Batman: Hey! It's you! (SuperRap flies off) Batman: He got away! Bloser: But he defeated Earl Gray and got back the diamond! Batman: (pissed) Well for once he was the hero... Bloser: Oh brother. (shows Rapper at the bar and Red & Blue come in) Red: Rapper! You won't believe what just happened! Rapper: You have no idea. (winks at the camera) '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases